


Just a Cold

by disturbinglynic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is pregnant with his and Jensen's first child. He's getting a cold and Jensen really wants to take Jared to the doctor, but Jared insists that it's just a cold and he's fine. All is well until Jared winds up in the hospital with pneumonia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Cold

Rain was pounding down on the roof. A bolt of lightning flashed in the sky and the resulting thunderclap was startlingly loud.

 

Jared was stretched out on their overly large couch, his head resting on Jensen’s lap. Jensen was carding his fingers through Jared’s hair. It was getting long again. He was going to have to drag Jared to get it cut soon. 

 

This was how they spent most of their evenings since Jared had gotten pregnant. Jared was now in his fifth month of pregnancy, and he definitely liked to sleep these days. 

 

Right now, he was just resting his eyes. They had a movie on but neither of them was really paying attention to it. They never really paid attention to anything they put on the TV. Not on nights like these anyway. It was mostly just background noise. 

 

A coughing fit forced Jared to sit up so he could drink some water. Jensen went to the kitchen to get him another glass before he had even finished the one he was drinking. Jensen set the glass down on the end table and sat back down on the couch with Jared.

 

He waited until Jared had finished his coughing fit and had blown his nose before he spoke up. “I still think you should go to the doctor.”

 

Jared had gotten the cold yesterday and Jensen had been pushing him to go to the doctor because of the baby.

 

“It’s just a cold, Jensen. I’m going to be just fine.”

 

“I just want to make sure that you and the baby are okay.”

 

Jared smiled at him. “I know. If it gets any worse or lasts too long, then I’ll happily go to the doctor.”

 

Jensen really wanted him to go now but what Jared was offering was better than nothing. It would have to do.

 

“Fine, but the second you get worse we’re going.”

 

“It’s not going to get worse though. It’s just a cold. It just needs to run its course.”

 

“We should do our best to make sure it doesn’t get worse. Let’s get you to bed.”

 

Jared didn’t argue with him.

 

In bed, Jensen stroked Jared’s continually growing belly until he was asleep. Jensen hoped that Jared was right and that he was worrying for nothing.

 

*****

 

Jensen moved around as silently as he could. Jared was dead to the world and he didn’t want to disturb him. The alarm usually woke Jared too and Jensen didn’t know if he should worry or not. He knew that Jared really needed the rest and that his body really needed the rest, but Jared was usually such a light sleeper.

 

He would definitely call in between classes to make sure that Jared was okay, and if he had to leave early, then the school was just going to have to deal with that.

 

Jensen kissed Jared’s forehead before he left and Jared didn’t even stir. 

 

***

 

Jensen somehow managed to wait until his lunch break to give Jared a call. At least that way Jared had been able to sleep longer.

 

There was sniffling on the other end of the line when Jared picked up.

 

“Jared?”

 

“Hey, Jensen.”

 

He could hear Jared blowing his nose. 

 

“You sound worse.”

 

“I’m not worse.” Jared sniffled and blew his nose. “This is just the cold running its course. I’m fine.”

 

“Do you need me to come home and help?”

 

Jared blew his nose again. “Help with what?”

 

“I can make tea for you and rub your belly.”

 

“That’s sweet but I’m fine for now. My nose is just being a pain.”

 

“I still don’t like this.”

 

“I’m fine, Jensen. I know you’re worried but I think you’re just overreacting a bit.”

 

Jensen glared at Jared through the phone.

 

“Shit,” Jared muttered. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

 

“Yeah. Well. I’ll see you when I get home.”

 

“Jensen, wait.”

 

“Goodbye, Jared.” Jensen hung up the phone and rested his face on his hands. 

 

It wasn’t as if Jared was wrong. He knew he was overreacting to a cold. He couldn’t help it though. This was their first baby and Jensen worried anytime Jared got so much as a paper cut. 

 

He knew he had to get past this because he knew it would only become worse once the baby was actually born. If he was already driving Jared nuts now there was no telling how well Jared was going to take things once the baby was born. 

 

He needed to get himself under control. A cold was normal. Pregnancy was a natural thing. Jared’s body could handle both. He just needed to rest more because his body was working hard to take care of both things. 

 

Jared would be fine though. 

 

***

 

Jared was asleep when he got home. That was good. 

 

As quietly as he could, he changed into something more comfortable and then headed back out to the kitchen. He didn’t know if Jared had eaten at all during the day so Jensen was going to have to force some food on him.

 

He didn’t want to push too hard though, and since Jared was sick anyway, he made some soup. He also made Jared some tea to go with it. 

 

He put both on a tray and carried them to the bedroom where Jared was still sleeping. He hated to wake Jared up, but Jared needed the food. 

 

He set the tray to the side and sat on the bed next to Jared. He ran a hand along Jared’s arm and kissed his cheek. Jared stirred but stayed asleep. He started rubbing Jared’s belly instead and used his free hand to run his fingers through Jared’s hair. 

 

Jared stirred and blinked sleepily up at Jensen.

 

“Jensen, you’re home. When did you get home?”

 

“I haven’t been home for long. I made you some soup.”

 

Jared pushed himself up into a sitting position, which seemed to take way too much energy to do, and Jensen handed him the tray of food.

 

“Thanks.” Jared smiled warmly at him. “Are you still mad?”

 

“I’m not mad. I just want to put you in a sterile room until this is all over with and then I want to put both you and the baby in a sterile room.”

 

Jared laughed but it turned into a coughing fit. He took the tea off of the tray and sighed after he had swallowed some of the hot, soothing liquid. 

 

“You wouldn’t actually do that, would you?”

 

Jensen sighed. “No. I wouldn’t do that. Doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

 

Jared shook his head but didn’t say anything. He ate all of the soup that Jensen had fixed for him and finished off the tea.

 

“Do you want more?”

 

Jared shook his head. “I don’t think I could. Maybe I could try and have a little bit more later.”

 

“Okay, well, why don’t you get out of bed and let me change the sheets for you. I bet it would be nice to sleep on some fresh sheets.”

 

“I should probably try and shower anyway. I feel gross.”

 

“I have a better idea. Why don’t you get a bath started while I change the sheets. I’ll join you when I’m done.”

 

Jared smiled and struggled out of bed. As soon as he was out, Jensen quickly stripped the sheets from the bed and replaced them with fresh ones. 

 

The tub was still filling when Jensen joined Jared in the bathroom. Jared had already stripped and gotten in the tub. Jensen hurried out of his clothes and joined Jared. He was never more glad that they had gotten a huge tub that comfortably fit the both of them and then some. 

 

They were big guys to begin with. The addition of Jared’s pregnancy meant that they needed even more space. That hadn’t been something they were thinking of when they had purchased this tub, but Jensen was glad for whatever reason had made them decide on this one. 

 

Jared had his eyes closed, head tipped back against the edge of the tub. Jensen smiled at the sight. Jared looked so relaxed right now. He even sounded better than he had on the phone earlier that day.

 

Jensen had definitely been worried for nothing. 

 

When the tub was full Jensen shut off the water and set to work washing Jared. He wet Jared’s hair and then worked the shampoo into a good lather. 

 

Jared sighed at the attention. By the time that Jensen finished washing Jared, Jared was completely boneless. 

 

“You look like you’re doing better.”

 

Jared smiled. “I feel really good.”

 

“Let’s get you out of the tub and back into bed.”

 

Jared pouted but let Jensen help him out of the tub and stood there as Jensen dried him off. Back in the bedroom, Jensen helped him into a pair of pajamas and got him settled into bed.

 

Jared was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

 

Jensen smiled at him fondly. He picked up the dishes from earlier and brought them out to the kitchen. The smile never left his face as he cleaned up. 

 

Jared was going to be just fine.

 

*****

 

It was Friday, lunchtime, and Jensen was about to call Jared, just like he had done every day this week. Jared was doing better but he still wasn’t completely over his cold. 

 

“Hey, Jensen!”

 

Jared sounded bright and cheery. He still had sniffles but he sounded like he was on top of the world. He sounded even better than last night, which was the last time he had talked to Jared. 

 

“You sound like you’re doing better.”

 

“I told you it was just a cold. Lots of rest. That was all I needed.”

 

“And some loving care from your husband.”

 

“Of course. That definitely helped speed up the process.”

 

Jensen snorted.

 

“Hey, can we go out for dinner tonight?”

 

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

 

“Yes! It’s been so long since we’ve done that and I’m really craving some Italian food.”

 

He should tell Jared no. He should tell Jared that he needed to stay home and rest some more. 

 

“Please,” Jared begged.

 

Jensen sighed. “Fine. We can go.”

 

Sometimes it was just way too hard to resist Jared. He could easily picture the puppy dog face that Jared was making on the other side of the phone, even though Jensen wasn’t there to see it. 

 

“You’re the best,” Jared exclaimed and the hung up. Jensen huffed and shook his head.

 

The rest of the day went quickly and Jensen soon found himself opening the door to a very happy and eager Jared. Jensen was leaning in to hug him when Jared sneezed.

 

“Sorry,” Jared apologized and hurried off to grab some tissues. Thankfully Jared hadn’t actually sneezed on him.

 

“Are you sure you still want to go out for dinner?”

 

“Yes!” Jared called from somewhere inside the house. 

 

Jensen still didn’t think it was a good idea, but he headed back to the bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes for dinner. 

 

At least they were doing dinner early. That meant that Jared would still be able to get to bed early. It also meant there would be less people at the restaurant.

 

They were seated quickly when they got there since there was hardly anyone there. A bonus to that was that Jared wouldn’t have to be on his feet for too long which was definitely something that Jensen didn’t want. 

 

The longer they stayed though, and they lingered because they liked to take their time eating and they liked to talk, the more crowded the restaurant got. 

 

“Jared, we should probably get going,” Jensen suggested. He wanted to get Jared out of here and away from all of these people with their germs. Jared still wasn’t at his best and Jensen wanted to make sure that Jared didn’t get sick again. 

 

Thankfully, Jared agreed to leave with him. Once Jared was tucked into bed for the night Jensen was finally able to relax. He had been tense during dinner, though not enough for Jared to notice. He would make sure that Jared stayed in for the rest of the weekend and got some rest. Jensen could spend the weekend in bed with him. They could watch movies and eat in bed. They could take more baths together and Jensen could even get some work done in bed. 

 

It sounded like a good plan and Jensen knew that he would feel a lot better going to work on Monday after a weekend like that.

 

*****

 

A wet, hacking cough woke Jensen from a sound sleep. Jared had seemed fine these past few days, but now he looked like hell and that cough sounded really bad. 

 

He hurried out of bed to get some water for Jared. Jared took it gratefully and Jensen felt Jared’s forehead as Jared drank. 

 

“You’re burning up. Once we get that cough under control you can’t eat or drink anything for a bit so that we can take your temperature.”

 

Jared nodded.

 

“You look like hell,” Jensen commented.

 

Jared didn’t even have the energy to glare at him properly. 

 

When Jared’s coughing fit was under control he tried to lie back down again.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Jensen said, stopping him. “You’re just going to make your coughing worse again.”

 

Jensen took the pillows and fluffed them up behind Jared so that he could sit up comfortably. Jared leaned back against the pillows and rubbed his chest. 

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“It hurt to cough.”

 

Jensen didn’t like how that sounded and he really didn’t like how terrible Jared looked. He pulled out some comfortable clothes for Jared to wear and tossed them at him. “Get dressed. I’m taking you to the doctor.”

 

Jensen put his own clothes on and grabbed the thermometer. Jared was still struggling to get his clothes on. Jensen helped him with the rest and then took Jared’s temperature. 

 

When the thermometer beeped Jensen checked the temperature on it and sucked in a breath. He dropped the thermometer and helped Jared out of bed. “Forget the doctor. I’m taking you to the hospital.”

 

“What was my temperature?” 

 

Jensen didn’t answer him. Jared didn’t need to know. Jensen just hoped to never see numbers like that again. He had to keep calm though. He didn’t want to freak Jared out. He needed Jared to stay calm. 

 

Jared didn’t ask him again what his temperature was. 

 

Jensen got them to the hospital as quickly and as safely as possible. When they got there the hospital staff rushed to get him hooked up to an IV. 

 

Pneumonia. Jared had been diagnosed with pneumonia. If only Jensen had insisted that they stay home the other night instead of going out for dinner. Then this wouldn’t have happened. He could have prevented this whole thing. 

 

Jensen hated seeing Jared in the hospital bed hooked up to that IV. He looked so young and so helpless and so small. It was hard to make Jared look small. Jensen hadn’t even thought it was possible. 

 

He had done this to Jared. If only he had insisted on taking Jared to the doctor for that cold. If only he had insisted on not taking Jared out to dinner. What kind of husband was he? He couldn’t even take care of his pregnant husband. 

 

“Stop blaming yourself.”

 

Jensen jumped at Jared’s voice. “I thought you were asleep.”

 

“You were thinking way too loudly for me to get any proper rest.”

 

Jensen sighed and sat on the edge of Jared’s bed. He stroked Jared’s belly through the sheets, putting a smile on Jared’s face.

 

“It’s not your fault. You wanted me to be happy. That’s all you ever want.”

 

“I want you to be safe and healthy too.”

 

“Jensen, it was just dinner. We couldn’t have known this was going to happen.”

 

Jared was right. Of course Jared was right. There was no way that they could have known that Jared would get pneumonia, not when he had had every appearance of getting better.

 

“How are you feeling now?”

 

“Like death still. How long am I going to have to stay here?”

 

“Until you and the baby are out of danger.”

 

They both looked down to where Jensen was still stroking Jared’s belly.

 

“We still need a name for her,” Jensen said so that they would have something else to talk about.

 

“We still have plenty of time,” Jared reminded him.

 

“Do we really though? These next few months are going to go by so fast and then she’ll be here with us.”

 

“Hey, look at me.” Jared grabbed his hand and Jensen moved his focus from Jared’s belly to his face.

 

“Stop being so negative. I’m going to get out of this just fine and so is our daughter.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Sure I do.”

 

Jensen glared at him. 

 

Jared sighed. “Can’t you at least pretend that you think I’m going to get out of this okay?”

 

“No.”

 

Jared dropped his hand and huffed. “If you’re going to be all negative and down, then I don’t want you here.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m serious. If you’re going to be all doom and gloom then I don’t want you here. I feel like crap.” This was emphasized when Jared had to stop to cough. “Like I was saying, I feel like crap. You’re supposed to be cheering me up and helping me feel better. If you’re going to act like it’s the end of the world then I don’t want you here.”

 

A wave of anger rolled through Jensen. How dare Jared take his health and the health of their baby so lightly? Jared was in the hospital for crying out loud. He should be more concerned about how serious this was and how it could easily get worse.

 

“Fine,” Jensen replied, getting off of the bed in a huff. “If you won’t take this seriously then I’ll just leave you here suffer on your own. Have fun alone.”

 

Jared didn’t even try to stop him. He drove home, slammed the door shut behind him, and slumped onto the couch. He couldn’t believe Jared was taking things so lightly and had basically kicked Jensen out of his hospital room.

 

Hospital room. Jared was in the hospital and Jensen was sitting here at home, not at the hospital with Jared, where he should have been. It didn’t matter how Jared was reacting to any of this. Jensen should be there with him to support him because Jared was probably terrified. Which was probably why Jared hadn’t wanted him to be so serious.

 

Sometimes Jensen was an idiot. He could just kick himself right now. How could he have been so stupid? Jared was pregnant and had pneumonia. Jared wasn’t stupid. Of course he was worried. Of course he was worried about losing the baby. He was probably more worried about that than his own health. 

 

In fact, Jared was probably blaming himself for this whole mess just the way Jensen had been. Except Jared’s guilt over this was probably a thousand times worse. 

 

At least some good had come of this. Now that he was home he could pack a bag with some stuff for him and Jared. He also needed to make a stop on the way back to the hospital for some flowers.

 

He picked out something huge, overcompensating for how much of an idiot he had been. He brought them to the hospital with him, nervous as hell as he stepped into Jared’s room. He wasn’t sure how easily Jared was going to forgive him for this.

 

“You came back,” Jared stated, eyeing the huge bouquet that Jensen was holding.

 

“I was an idiot and I’m sorry. I want to be here for you. I need to be here for you.”

 

Jared didn’t say anything as Jensen moved into the room putting his bag down and setting the flowers where Jared would be able to enjoy them.

 

“Can I get you anything?”

 

Jared shook his head. Jensen sat down on the edge of the bed and took Jared’s hand in his own. Jared’s hand stayed limp in his own but Jensen persisted and eventually Jared grasped his hand as well.

 

“Thanks for coming back for me.”

 

“I was an idiot.”

 

“Yes you were.”

 

“I’ll try and stop that.”

 

“You should definitely get on that.”

 

Jared was smiling which meant that Jensen was forgiven. He kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the bed next to Jared. He lay on his side so he could stroke Jared’s belly. Jared sighed and closed his eyes. He looked relaxed, though Jensen knew he probably wasn’t.

 

Jared’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Jensen was glad for that. Jared needed the rest. He kissed Jared’s forehead and then his belly and got out of the bed as quietly as he could. He pulled a book out of the bag he had packed. He got as comfortable as he could in one of the chairs and read while Jared slept.

 

***

 

Jensen was woken by people talking in hushed voices, like that somehow would keep them from waking him up. Jensen opened his eyes and found Richard and Rob talking to Jared.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. With those two here Jared would never get any rest. 

 

“How long have you two been here for?”

 

Both Rob and Richard jumped at the sound of Jensen’s voice. They turned to face him, guilty looks on both of their faces.

 

“And what exactly have you been doing?”

 

From the bed, Jared started laughing which immediately turned into a coughing fit. Jensen got out of his seat and helped Jared with the water. 

 

“Are the two of you keeping him from resting?”

 

“Of course not,” Richard replied.

 

“Why would we do that?” Rob asked innocently.

 

There was nothing innocent about either of them. Jensen rolled his eyes again. 

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked Jared.

 

“I’m okay. Just tired.”

 

“You should be resting, not goofing off with these two.”

 

“Jensen, quit it. They aren’t bothering me.”

 

Jensen opened his mouth to protest, but Jared was glaring at him.

 

“Fine. Don’t let them keep you up for too long though, okay?”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I’m going to go find some food.” He kissed Jared’s forehead. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Jensen left the three of them in search of some food. Richard and Rob weren’t bad guys. They were a lot of fun to be around, but Jensen really just wanted Jared to get some sleep right now and he didn’t think that was going to be possible with Richard and Rob there. 

 

Still, if Jared wanted them there then Jensen wasn’t going to try and kick them out of the room or anything. 

 

He found the cafeteria and grabbed himself a sandwich. He decided to sit there and eat so Richard and Rob had some time with Jared. 

 

By the time he got back to the room Richard and Rob were gone and Jared was sleeping. Jensen smiled and kissed his cheek before settling back onto the chair with his book. 

 

*****

 

Jared’s hospital stay had passed in pretty much the same manner. Rob and Richard were frequent visitors and had even managed to behave themselves. Other than that, Jared slept a lot and Jensen read a lot. 

 

Jared had looked better each day and today he was finally being released. Jared was going to have to take it easy for a while, but he and the baby were going to be just fine, and now Jared could at least finish getting better in his own bed. 

 

Jensen was relieved but still worried. There was no way he was letting Jared leave the house for at least a couple of weeks. He also hated that he was going to have to go back to work now. He wanted to stay home with Jared and take care of him. Jared would probably get sick of him though, so maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that he was going to have to go back to work.

 

The bag he had brought with him was packed and ready to go. He slung it over his shoulder. Jared was already in his wheelchair, holding the bouquet of flowers that Jensen had brought for him that first day. 

 

“Okay, I’m going to get the car. I’ll see you out front.” He kissed Jared and then hurried to get the car.

 

He pulled around front where Jared was now waiting for him, a nurse standing behind him with his hands on the wheelchair. Jensen took the bouquet first and put it in the car and then helped Jared in. Jared didn’t really need it. He really was looking better than when Jensen had first brought him here.

 

Jared dozed on the short trip back to their place and Jensen hated that he had to wake him so that he could get him into the house. 

 

Jared mumbled sleepily but let Jensen help him into the house and then into bed. Jared was barely settled before he was asleep. 

 

Jensen got their things from the car and then collapsed into bed next to Jared. He was exhausted. He had spent so much time worrying about Jared and taking care of Jared that he had neglected his own health, which was really bad because if he got sick then Jared could easily get sick again. 

 

He wrapped an arm around Jared and fell asleep quickly.

 

***

 

Jensen yawned and stretched. Jared was watching him, barely awake.

 

“Can I make you some soup or some tea?” Jensen asked. It didn’t matter how tired Jared was. He still needed to eat. 

 

“No.”

 

“You need to keep your fluid intake up.”

 

“I know. I remember that the doctor said.”

 

“Then let me make you some tea.”

 

“I said no.”

 

“Jared-“

 

“Jesus. Just leave a glass of water on the nightstand and let me rest.”

 

Jensen was taken aback and hurried out of bed and into the kitchen to do as Jared wanted. He actually should have been expecting this. Between the hormones from his pregnancy and the fact that he was sick, when Jensen really thought about it he was actually surprised that Jared hadn’t exploded sooner. He wasn’t really angry with Jensen.

 

Now that Jared was getting further along in his pregnancy, Jensen was probably going to have to prepare himself for more than a few mood swings, especially once Jared started getting uncomfortable.

 

Jared’s eyes were closed when Jensen brought in the glass of water. He very clearly didn’t want to talk to Jensen. Jensen didn’t bother trying. They could talk when Jared was in the mood too. He was fine with that.

 

He left Jared in the bedroom to rest and headed to the living room to take up residence on the couch for a while. He grabbed a book, but he couldn’t focus on it. He was, as always, worried about Jared. He just wished there was some way he could help Jared right now even though he knew there wasn’t. If he tried he would just annoy Jared, and he didn’t want Jared any more annoyed than he was. 

 

He managed to sit in the living room for about half an hour before getting up to check on Jared. The glass of water was empty and Jared was awake. He looked miserable. He held out his arms for Jensen to join him on the bed. Jensen chuckled and climbed into bed with Jared. He got comfortable and then pulled Jared into his arms.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I know. It’s okay. I know it wasn’t really me that you were frustrated with.”

 

“I hope that doesn’t happen often.”

 

“Me too. How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m okay. Tired.”

 

“You should get some more sleep.”

 

“Will you stay with me?”

 

“Of course I will.”

 

He helped Jared get comfortable and then he stretched out next to Jared, his hand automatically reaching out to rub Jared’s belly. Jared sighed and relaxed. 

 

“That’s nice,” Jared mumbled sleepily.

 

“I know. Now sleep.” He slid his hand under Jared’s t-shirt and rubbed his bare belly. Jared let out another contented sigh and fell asleep.

 

Jensen smiled and continued rubbing Jared’s belly. He wanted Jared to be as relaxed and comfortable as possible. It was nice hearing Jared breathe so comfortably again. He had sounded so terrible in the hospital. 

 

He really needed to stop thinking about that. Jared was out of the hospital and he was going to be fine. Jensen slid his fingers out from under Jared’s t-shirt but continued rubbing Jared’s belly through the sheet. 

 

He watched his fingers. They would be having a daughter soon. They would be having a little girl that was a part of him and a part of Jared. She would be perfect. 

 

Maybe while Jared was resting he could go through baby name books and pick a few for their daughter. Then at least Jared wouldn’t be sitting here with nothing to do. If Jared didn’t have anything to do then he would want to get out of bed to do things, and Jensen didn’t want him out of bed anytime soon. 

 

This time he was going to insist. He didn’t think Jared was going to fight him on it though. The pneumonia had been enough of a scare for both of them. 

 

He just hoped this didn’t cause Jared to never want to go out during the rest of his pregnancy because that wouldn’t be good either.

 

“Why are you thinking so hard again? Can’t you just go to sleep with me?”

 

Jensen huffed out a laugh. “Sorry.”

 

“What’s so important?”

 

“I was just thinking about you, as always. I want you to stay in bed until we’re sure this is out of your system and then I’d like to take you out for a nice dinner. Maybe we can go somewhere where there is dancing.”

 

Jared smiled even though his eyes were still closed. “That sounds really nice.”

 

“And maybe while you’re sitting here getting better you can go through the baby name books and start picking out a name.”

 

“All of that sounds really good. Now will you just sleep?”

 

Jensen nuzzled at Jared’s cheek and curled himself around Jared as best as he could. He fell asleep to the soft, snuffling sounds of Jared snoring.


End file.
